Latin name of genus and species: Malus domestica. 
Variety name: Weaver.
This invention relates to apple trees and, more specifically, to an apple tree referred to as a strain, or bud mutation, of Malus domestica Borkh. xe2x80x98Fulford Galaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,589).
I discovered this new and unique strain of apple tree as a limb sport on xe2x80x98Fulford Galaxe2x80x99 in a cultivated area near Morgantown, Pa. The tree of this invention produces a fruit of attractive commercial value, with significantly larger size than the parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,589), the original xe2x80x98Galaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637), or other xe2x80x98Galaxe2x80x99 strains (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121, 6,172, 6,955, 7,396, 8,621, 8,673, 8,720, 9,681, 10,016, 10,114, 10,458, 10,840, 12,842) (all of which produce small to medium-size fruit). Tree size is more compact than xe2x80x98Fulfordxe2x80x99 and other xe2x80x98Galaxe2x80x99 strains (which tend to be overly vigorous).
This new strain of apple tree was asexually reproduced by grafting near Aspers, Pa., and such reproduction has shown this new strain to come true in two successive generations. This propagation of the new strain by grafting under standard controlled conditions clearly discloses the continued maintenance of the characteristics described herein which distinguish this new strain from the parent cultivar.
This new and distinctive strain of apple tree produces a fruit 1.5 to 2.5 cm larger in diameter than xe2x80x98Fulford Gala.xe2x80x99 Tree height and trunk diameter are 50 to 70% less than xe2x80x98Fulford Gala.xe2x80x99